The Mistake
by wingy40
Summary: One mistake was all it took to push one nation over the edge... Rated M due to violence and others. Warnings: Contains out of characterness, drama and homosexual themes (girl on girl and boy on boy lovin') *Edit*


I only own the plot. Partially, since this was brought on by a few stories I've read like _Shattered Pieces_ by LeonRokudo_08 from wattpad. So again...

I do not own Hetalia or its characters in any way, shape or form.

The only character I _might_ be entitled to here would be Jose. Other than him... No one else.

* * *

Right. So someone helped remind me that the site does not allow to post non chapter updates. So, in response to that, I'm moving the list of characters here! :] Big thanks for pointing this out! :)

 ** _Cast_**

 ** _North Italy (M)-Feliciano_**

 ** _South Italy (M)-Lovino_**

 ** _Seborga (M)-Marcello_**

 ** _Australia (M)-James_**

 ** _England (M)-Arthur_**

 ** _Scotland (M)-Allistor_**

 ** _Wales (M)-William_**

 ** _North Ireland (M)-Seamus_**

 ** _Ireland (M)-Patrick_**

 ** _Wy (F)-Wendy_**

 ** _Hutt River (M)-Tidam_**

 ** _Sealand (M)-Peter_**

 ** _Ladonia (M)-Fredrik_**

 ** _Finland (M)-Tino_**

 ** _Sweden (M)-Berwald_**

 ** _Denmark (M)-Matthias_**

 ** _Norway (M)-Lukas_**

 ** _Iceland (M)-Emil_**

 ** _Greenland (F)-Eira_**

 ** _Orlando (F)-Amalia_**

 ** _Romania (M)-Vlad_**

 ** _Bulgaria (M)-Tervel_**

 ** _Monaco (F)-Madeline_**

 ** _America (M)-Alfred_**

 ** _Molossia (M)-Ray_**

 ** _Canada (M)-Matthew_**

 ** _France (M)-Francis_**

 ** _Spain (M)-Antonio_**

 ** _Portugal (M)-Paolo_**

 ** _Prussia (M)-Gilbert_**

 ** _Germany (M)-Ludwig_**

 ** _Kugelmugel (M)-Hugo_**

 ** _Austria (M)-Roderich_**

 ** _Hungary (F)-Elizabetha_**

 ** _Liechteinstein (F)-Lili_**

 ** _Switzerland (M)-Vash_**

 ** _Mongolia (F)-Chingis_**

 ** _Bangladesh (M)-Arnab_**

 ** _Singapore (F)-Min_**

 ** _Malaysia (F)-Zara_**

 ** _Japan (M)-Kiku_**

 ** _South Vietnam (F)-Phuong_**

 ** _North Vietnam (F)-Lien_**

 ** _South Korea (M)-Yong-Soo_**

 ** _North Korea (M)-Hyung-Soo_**

 ** _Hong Kong (M)-Leon_**

 ** _China (M)-Yao_**

 ** _Taiwan (F)-Mei_**

 ** _Cambodia (F)-Bopha_**

 ** _Thailand (F)-Chailai_**

 ** _India (M)-Advik_**

 ** _Nepal (F)- Alisha_**

 ** _Philippines (M)-Jose_**

 ** _Russia (M)-Ivan_**

 ** _Belarus (F)-Natalya_**

 ** _Ukraine (F)-Katyusha_**

 ** _Lithuania (M)-Toris_**

 ** _Poland (M)-Feliks_**

 ** _Estonia (M)-Eduard_**

 ** _Latvia (M)-Raivis_**

 ** _Egypt (M)-Gupta_**

 ** _Turkey (M)-Sadiq_**

 ** _Greece (M)-Heracle_**

 ** _Syria (F)-Liliane_**

 ** _Iran (F)-Afri_**

 ** _Iraq (M)-Fadhil_**

 ** _Saudi Arabia (M)-Omar_**

 ** _Pakistan (F)-Ghada_**

 ** _Afghanistan (F)-Farukh_**

* * *

 _ **Plot: One mistake was all it took to push one nation over the edge...**_

 _Summary: They each remember, with stunning clarity, the day when Feliciano first came into each of their lives. More often than not, it was by mere chance. A coincidence that should not have happened. It repeated, irregularly at first, they would bump into him for whatever reason. The accidental encounters became more regular as time passed. At present, they found themselves asking_ ** _How in the world did I live without him…?_** _This gave them all the more reason to do anything to keep him as happy as can be. They knew Lovino was the only reason he ever bothered to smile nowadays. They knew. So they tried to keep Lovino safe. For his sake. Everything was going so well, too. The World Wars were devastating for everyone, but Lovino survived and Feliciano remained happy. The Cold War was what brought on the tragedy…_

* * *

 **Tragedy Strikes**

"You killed him?" the way Francis coldly voiced the question had them on edge. None has ever witnessed this side of the usually amorous nation. Ivan decided to take keen interest in the ceiling, mentally hoping for them to fear him rather than hate him. Strange. "My people want this war to end as much as yours do." the large nation seemed vulnerable as he spoke, looking at anything other than his fellow countries.

" _I was there when **he** died._ " Yao caught Ivan's gaze, aware of the turmoil the latter was trying desperately to hide. "You've no idea how much he cried, _aru_." The Asian nation spoke in a quiet voice. "How long it took for him to stop crying and to simply let me hold him, _aru_." His voice began to crack at the middle of his sentence. Tears freely flowed from his eyes as he broke eye contact with his long-time ally. "I'm sorry…" Ivan had begun crying as well.

Arthur slammed his hands on the table. "What would you care, hmm?" he abruptly stood up, chair toppling over, as he gave the culprit an ice-cold glare. "We specifically told you that **we** ," he nodded at Francis, "were your enemies, **not** him. Did you listen?" " _He really didn't have a choice!_ " Katyusha, who had just entered the room, gave each of the nations a disapproving look. "If you were in his position-"

"I have been in his position." Francis spoke as coldly as before, eyes glaring at the wall beside him. "I had to do something worse, actually." Arthur scoffed at his rival. "I've hurt him numerous times, and you say you've done worse?" Francis buried his face in his hands, unable to look anyone in the eye. "I told him about **his** death...," he silently cried as he confessed.

Arthur regarded his tears before addressing the situation once more. "Two deaths. He's had to deal with the loss of two loved ones already. If he breaks this time… Even if it means letting go of my pride and glory, I would more than willingly join him." Francis and Yao both showed their agreement, in their own ways.

Alfred looked between his allies before glancing at his brother. Matthew had been quiet the whole time, observing everyone with a thoughtful look. "Papa…" the soft voice caught the attention of all in the room. "Do you like him?" a simple question for a complicated subject. The room was silent before Francis and Arthur spoke at the same time.

"I love him."

* * *

Kiku watched as Ludwig paced around the hall. Gilbert stood beside the Asian nation, leaning on the wall as he glared at the ceiling. Roderich sat on the bench opposite of Kiku. The European's face was neutral. His hands were clenched so hard they had turned white. Elizabetha stood by the door of the room, eyes looking unfocused.

Tervel and Vlad were both present. The former stood by the window, scowling as he glared outside. Vlad stood beside his friend, lips forming a frown as he watched the micronations sitting on the floor, legs crossed over each other. Marcello and Hugo wore worried and anxious expressions, even as the other micronations came in.

"Hey…" Sadiq greeted as he entered the lobby of the hospital, Heracles not that far away.

The micronations had been waiting for Marcello and Hugo for quite some time. Peter got fed up and decided to just call them. " _My brothers are at the hospital…_ " Marcello could have yelled at them that he was busy with his brothers. He could have yelled at them that he was spending today with his brothers. He could have yelled anything, and they would have yelled back and things would be normal. But he did not yell. 

Instead, his voice sounded so quiet, Fredrik could barely hear him through the speaker. Being the only one who even remotely understood Italian at the moment, he frowned. "Which one?" he asked, hoping they weren't that far away. " _We're in Venice_ …" the fact that he refused to switch to English meant that something truly tragic must have happened. No one liked the way Fredrik frowned. 

"Is Hugo with you?" Peter perked up, knowing the two had always been close. Despite wanting to be the one who comforts Marcello most, Peter just hopes that he is with Hugo. " _Yes_..." "Which hospital are you at?" " _Policlinico San Marco_ *…" "'kay. We'll be there soon, all right?" "Hmhmm…" not even a proper reply. How bad were things? 

Fredrik told the others of Marcello's whereabouts. They were on their way to Sicily, but they could always make an exception for their friend. When they arrived at the hospital, Sadiq and Heracles were just about to enter. They decided to follow the two adults and were rewarded in no time. 

That is, if seeing someone you cared for so much, being in pain, can be considered a reward…

Sadiq kept a watchful eye on the micronations gathered around Marcello. " _How are they?_ " he asked, eyes not leaving the children. Kiku took a sharp breath, avoiding eye contact with them. They were silent for a while. A few minutes later, Antonio came out of the room, eyes solemn and shoulders slumped.

"Italy… Only has one representative now…" his voice cracked at the end, tears were silently flowing down his cheeks. "...Feli?" Gilbert's questioning voice seemingly echoed in the otherwise silent hall. " _He'll be fine…_ Physically, I mean…" the answer resulted in barely contained violence. Gilbert looked ready to commit murder, if his brother hadn't stopped him.

"West. Let me go." Gilbert gave his brother a dead look. " _He will pay. I will make sure of it._ " " _No! He could take you away! Do you think Feliciano can take that?_ " the last part was almost a whisper. Sadiq scoffed, glaring at the wall moments later. "We can take him on. All the ones who care for Feliciano… _He wouldn't stand a chance._ " Heracles did not sound tired. His voice was laced with anger.

Tervel kicked the wall, despite Vlad's attempt to stop him. " _All I ever wanted to do, was push him into the arms of someone who could make him happy…_ "" _We know, Vel_. You weren't the only one."

Roderich stood and slowly made his way into the room.

* * *

Vash sat beside Italy's sole representative. " _I won't stay neutral this time._ " Roderich nodded at the statement before sitting by the bed. He took hold of Feliciano's hand, softly humming one of the nation's favorite songs. "When do you think he'll wake?" Vash caught Roderich's inquisitive gaze, clearing his throat from the pressure of the question. "They think he'll be up in a month or so. I say he'll be up in a matter of hours." As he spoke, a commotion sprung to life in the hallway.

Gilbert stood at the door, holding a blonde man by the collar of his shirt. "Why the hell did you do this?!" The man was silent as the albino vented on him. "Lovino was the only reason for his happiness!" Ludwig pried his brother off the island nation. " _Brother_... Stop. He obviously did not agree with this." Gilbert paused for a moment, noticing the dead look in the man's eyes. Realization dawned on him as he let the other go. "Sorry, England…"

Arthur simply gave a resigned look before moving to one of the benches. "Have you told the others about the situation?" Vlad took a deep breath. "I've told Lukas. No doubt he's told the other Nordics." Gilbert frowned. "Toris probably told his brothers and Poland about this already…" At that moment, the door opened, revealing a handful of nations, looking out of breath.

"Well?" the stone coldness of Matthias' voice seemed to relay how they each felt now. "South Italy is gone. The bombs left almost no survivor." The words made them cringe. It sounded like Marcello was simply reciting a news headline. "We're not leaving until he wakes up and tells us to leave." Leon sat beside Peter as he spoke. "He won't take this well, aru…" Kiku gave Yao a calculating gaze. " _He has us_."

"We're not Lovino." Francis could not bear to look at them. "We are not the one he waited centuries to meet and bond with." He continued, aware of the glares, scowls, and dead looks adorning the other countries' faces. "We are not the person he fought tooth and nail to be with." Antonio flinched at the memory of how he and Roderich, among others, had been forced to separate two brothers. "We are not his other half…" Peter moved closer to Marcello, who had begun to cry. "We are not his twin brother."

The door opening and swiftly slamming shut caught their attention. Yong-Soo swiftly ran to the newcomer. "Hyung, daze! You came, daze!" Hyung-Soo huffed at his brother's announcement. "Of course I came! How do you expect me to just sit by when Feliciano is suffering?" "Cut it out, you two." Phuong gave them a stern look. "Now is not the time to bicker." The twins looked at each other before going to sit with Leon. The sudden silence seemed to echo before Vash came out of the room.

His eyes swept over the gathered countries mentally taking note of who should be on his own personal blacklist. "Feliciano's awake. He wants to continue what his grandfather started."

All the present countries silently mourned at the words.

* * *

Ivan expected certain things to change upon his return home. The Baltics looking him dead in the eye, suitcases packed and ready, was something he did not expect nor wish to experience. "Ah…? What?" " _Lovino is gone now, right?_ " Toris' cold voice caused a shiver up his spine. " _Yes…_ " he hoped they would at least try to understand… but it seeme he was wrong.

" _Feliciano is the reason why we never fought you._ " Eduard's words caused him to feel more guilt and dread. "He said you would essentially be alone if we did." Eduard turned to gather their baggage. "He hated the thought of that, along with the thought of us being hurt should we fight back." Raivis did not smile or jerk as he spoke. He merely looked straight at Ivan, possibly even through him.

" _ **I'm sorry…**_ " Ivan's voice sounded hoarse, even to himself. " _No matter what you say, you can't bring him back._ " Raivis' words stabbed at his heart. The three nations left after that, not staying to see the largely feared country break down into heart-wrenching sobs. This was what Natalya woke up to. When Katyusha returned, the youngest sibling demanded for answers. She did not like what she heard.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew stood just outside the hospital currently caring for one of their own. Matthew sighed as he watched the other pace about. "Why him?" Alfred asked. "Why not me?" Matthew's brows furrowed as he tried to think of how to answer.

"They met during the time of the Ancient Roman Empire." He held his index finger out as he began to list the reasons in his head. His middle finger joined his index as he found the words to say. "They had been nearly brothers when he fell." Alfred looked like a kicked puppy.

Matthew dropped his hand as he gave another reason. "He doesn't insult Arthur." Alfred heaved a sigh before making up his mind. "I'm not fighting him again." He stated mere seconds before Arthur and Francis came out. "You'll have to reassess that statement." Francis sounded mournful and tired.

Things are not well.

"My brothers have gone ahead of me to sign documents in London." The tone of Arthur's voice practically shouted the current situation. "I'm not fighting you." Alfred tried to stand his ground. He did so try. "You'll fight Feli." He glared at the ground, hands clenched tight.

Bullseye.

"I won't stand for him to get hurt anymore." The tone of voice… The choice of words… It was like… "If you fight him…" Arthur did not hold his hand out for him. Francis did not spare them a glance, let alone a smile. "You'll be fighting us, as well."

Alfred met Arthur's gaze, mouth pulled into a thin line. "Fine." He felt constricted. Rejected. "Next time we meet," for this will not be the last time they meet, "We shan't be allies." Arthur finished for him.

Matthew took one look at his brother and made a decision at that moment. He caught Francis watching him and he stalled for a while.

The European shook his head, offering a small, sad smile. " _Goodbye, my child..._ " he did not speak. Francis merely moved his lips without a sound. Matthew felt his world fall through his hands. " _I love you, papa…_ " he does not know if his whisper was heard.

All he knew was that his brother needed him, and he would give everything for the one he cares for most.

* * *

When they got a conference call from their brother, the first thought to pop up was ' _Is he bored?_ ' and a millisecond later, they dismissed the thought altogether. "South Italy's been bombed." That was not what they expected to hear. "You've been bombed, too!" Seamus swiftly answered. "By many countries!" he'd added after a few seconds of silence.

William swallowed, noticing his brother's tone of voice for what it was. "W-what happened?" He asked, his own voice beginning to quiver at the implications of the announcement. "Russia bombed South Italy in the hopes that it would end the war. There's almost nothing left of the place…" Allistor pulled Francis into the conference call practically demanding to know where they were.

"We're in Beijing. Yao wanted to pick up Leon." "Phuong and I are here, too, daze!" Yong-Soo tried to sound as happy as usual, but with the recent event looming over their shoulders, he simply sounded tired. "Hyung's trying to come with us, but…" "Where's Feli?" Seamus' voice was laced with worry and despair.

"He's in a hospital in Venice, right now…"

* * *

When he answered the phone, he had expected to hear Matthias being his usual annoying self. Perhaps he had even partially expected to hear Tino gushing on and on about Peter or Berwald or Feliciano. 'Feliciano…' He found himself smiling as he pictured the Mediterranean nation calling to tell him about the training and the food at the military camps.

The smile vanished, however, as Vlad told him in a shaking voice about what Russia had done. For a moment, he stood frozen in shock, denial and anger. He immediately phoned the other Nordics and simply told them to come to his place. "Hey, Luke!" Matthias greeted as he lead the others inside. There was a warm atmosphere blanketing them as they sat in the living room.

The blanket of warmth slowly fell as Lukas relayed the news. " _That bastard!_ " Tino could not stop himself from swearing, he barely stopped Berwald from taking out his sword. " _I will kill him._ " Matthias seemed to choke on his words. It was Emil who took up the missing peace and sanity of his brothers. " _Feliciano needs us, doesn't he?_ " and with that thought in mind, they immediately left for Venice.

* * *

Im Hyung-Soo paced. Im Hyung-Soo complained and whined at his boss as he paced. " _When was the last time I asked for anything?_ " he began as he continued to pace in front of his emperor. " _You tear me from my family…_ " he began to drag a knife on the wall as he paced. " _You forbid me from seeing my love…_ " he stopped and turned towards his leader.

The knife flew across the room without problem. It elegantly landed on the emperor's upturned palm. " _Even if you must die, I will not turn my back on him! Never again!_ " The emperor could do nothing more than give his nation a shaky nod. Hyung-Soo gave a wide-eyed expression before turning to leave. " _Thank you!_ " he shouted over his shoulder as he ran to his own chopper. He immediately left for Venice, hoping he could be there before Feliciano woke.

* * *

Ask anyone, and they will tell you that Gupta is one of the less annoying countries. Ask any country and they will say Gupta is mute either by choice or by circumstance. But today held many drastic changes. Gupta was just one of many. " _How dare he?!_ " he yelled as he stormed through the palace halls. " _He had no right to do that!_ " His anger knew no bounds.

The doors to the throne room were slammed open. " _I will not wait for your approval._ " His voice had a certain edge to it. Something that caused the higher ups to shake in fear at his presence. " _I have grown tired of being unable to care for my love._ " Gupta took notice of the foreigners in the room and decided to humor them with the announcement.

"These documents I hold have already been signed by myself. Other countries have signed similar documents within the past hour." There were confused looks and murmurs of conspiracy, but Gupta continued. "They state that I, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, embodiment of Egypt, have officially surrendered as a person and as a nation to the Italian Empire."

Chaos broke lose among the room's occupants. Shouts of disagreement echoed before the sound of gunshots silenced them. "I shall hear no arguments from you. Lest you wish for us to deal with you accordingly." Murmurs of _No!_ and _Please spare us!_ traveled around the table. "Well, then… I'd best be off, now. Feliciano does not like to wait, you see."

The nation left the room filled with shocked and frightened politicians.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I forgot to add this in earlier! *Facepalms***

 **Policlinico San Marco is a hospital that was founded in the year 1957. It is currently one of the more known hospitals in Venice.**

 **I feel like I've mentioned this before, but someone still complained about it. CERTAIN CHARACTERS WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER. Sorry for anyone who does not like it, but it's for the story.**

 **Again. Sorry...**

 **Lastly, I forgot to mention, there ill be character deaths. Multiple deaths. So, now, you have been warned.**


End file.
